Blood
by Soul-Girl
Summary: This is a remake of Rineheart of Konoha, I’m doing it all over and I’m changing the name to Blood and the setting is on the way to wave, right before they meet Zabuza and Haku, they meet the Oni brothers.
1. Chapter 1

**Soul:** This is a remake of Rineheart of Konoha, I'm doing it all over and I'm changing the name to Blood and the setting is on the way to wave, right before they meet Zabuza and Haku, they meet the Oni brothers. I'm not that good at fight scenes but I'll try my best. Oh and I made my own Kekkei Genkai, I'll put the meaning of it at the end of the chapter.

**Summery:** Takes place on the way to wave, I don't have a good summery yet, I will have one soon.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. If I did Itachi wouldn't be the one to murder his clan, Sakura would date Lee. I don't despise her nor do I like her that much, sorry Sakura fans but she needs to get her priorities straitened out.

Jutsu's: "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**."

Kekkei Genkai's: "**Byakugan**, **Ketsuekigan**."

Thoughts: 'Oh no!'

Talking: "Run for it!"

Inner beings (Inner Sakura and others): _"Shut up!"_

Page break: ~*~

**Blood**

**By**

**Soul-Girl**

**Chapter one**

**Four years earlier. . .**

The Nukenins ran out of Konoha after a botched assassination attempted on the Kyuubi vessel, they had to leave before they were found. "_Idiots_. What hell happened back there?" The leader fiercely whispered as he continued to jump from tree to tree, trying to putting more distances between them and Konoha.

"Gasu stepped on a cat-" he was cut by one of his partners.

"Itsuwari, you bastard!" Gasu growled at him.

"-and alerted this Chuunin (Iruka), that was talking with the gaki and the Chuunin picked up the gaki and ran to the Hokage tower." Itsuwari said dropping from the tree tops with other two and continued to run on the ground.

They all stopped when the felt a presences in front of them, tensing they got their weapons ready. "**Ketsuekigan**." A voice whispered as crimson eyes stared at them from the shadows.

They began to scream as blood started to come out of their eyes, mouths, noses and ears until their heads exploded from the pressure. Lifeless bodies drop to ground with a fleshy thump.

"**Katon: Endan**." A steady stream of fire was blown at the corpses, burning any and all traces that they were there; the only evidence was the black scorch mark on the ground.

~*~

The Sandaime, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage, lit his pipe as he stared at the mask the Hunternin used. A red mask stared back; the mask had small red horns and sinister smile showing razor-sharp teeth that screamed blood thirsty and blood lust. "No." it was simple and clear and yet, even though there was no emotion, there was the slightest bit of distaste in the tone of voice.

The Sandaime sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose trying to will his headache down to a dull throb slowly but surely it was working. Sighing for the eighth time that nigh and taking a scroll out of one of the side compartments of his desk he tossed it to the cloaked figure standing in front of him.

Opening the scroll and scanning the contents with narrowed eyes, a tight sigh came from behind the red mask. "You can not be serious," the voice said "You're taking me off active duty?"

"I' am, it's also paid leave. I'm worried about you're mental stability, you've been at this for a few years nonstop and I think it's time you took a break. " Sarutobi said as he lit his pipe again and took a couple of puffs from it.

"But-" the voice tried to argue back, tried being the key word. "No buts. You have three options: 1) I demote you and work your way back up to the stat that you are at now. 2) You follow the order I've given you and after an amount of time has pass or I until I see fit that you can go back to work. Or 3) You can quit being a ninja all together." he said smiling all the while he listed the options.

"You're a sadistic man, Hokage-sama." sighing and tucking the scroll into one of the pockets of the cloak. "I guess I really don't have a choice, do I?" watching the older man shake his balding head no, the cloaked figure sighed again. "I thought so. Well then, I guess I'll see you when I see you. Ja." Bowing and disappearing in a puff of white smoke.

"This is going to be a long year." Sarutobi muttered taking another puff from his pipe, looking over desk at the piles of paper work and pinched the bridge of his nose. "A _very_ long year." He sighed and got work.

**Four years later. . .**

"Ojii-san, we're tried of D-rank mission! We want something harder!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, Sasuke and Sakura agreeing wholehearted.

"Naruto, you baka! Show some respect to Hokage-sama!" Iruka stood from his seat to yell at Naruto. "Besides you're team isn't ready yet-"

"It's fine Iruka." Iruka quickly took his and shut his mouth. "What do you think Kakashi, are they ready for a C-rank mission?" the Hokage turned his gaze upon the cycloptic Jounin.

Kakashi closed his orange book with a snap and closed his eye as he looked as if to think things over. "I think they're ready, Hokage-same." The age old Hokage nodded.

"Your mission is to protect and escort a bridge builder from thieves and stay until the bridge is completed. Send in Tazuna the bridge builder!" The Sandaime bellowed. The door be hind them opened to revile old man with dingy civilian clothes, a straw hat around his neck and large bottle of sake in his hand.

"What? They're all kids!" he paused to take couple of deep swigs from his sake bottle. "I paid good money for protection and I get a bunch of snot nosed brat that look like their about to wet themselves, especially the smallest one with the idiotic face, is he really a ninja?" Tazuna looked down nose a them.

Naruto started to laugh, "Who's the smallest with the idiotic face?" Sasuke and Sakura stood on either side of Naruto and it seemed he had finally noticed the height deference and he had to be retrained by Kakashi as he began to struggle and shout out threats at the old man. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Don't kill the man you're supposed to escort, idiot." Kakashi said to Naruto as he turned Tazuna. "I' am the bridge building expert Tazuna. Once I returned to my country, I will have all of you protect my life with yours while I complete the bridge.

"My team is more than capable Tazuna-san. And if trouble should arise, I, a Jounin, should be enough to handle the problem." Kakashi defended. "Team 7 pack enough clothes, supplies and whatever else you think you might need and meet at the west gate in an hour." With that last note Kakashi used Shunshin to leave.

"Are you sure about this, Hokage-sama?" Iruka asked as he watched the three Gennin and their client leave the mission room.

"Yes, but I'm also sending Akai with them, send a message to her and have her meet them at the gate and also her have her give this note to Kakashi." The Sandaime gave an envelope to Iruka as the scarred Chuunin stood and bowed before transported away.

~*~

"Where is Kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto began to rant as he paced back and forth. "Clam down, dobe."

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto growled as he spun around to face Sasuke. "Maa, maa, Naruto, we're here." Kakashi said as he and Tazuna appeared form around the bend and where making their way over to the three scowling Gennin.

"You're late!" Sakura and Naruto shouted as they pointed at Kakashi. "I had to help this cute little girl find her way home." It seemed almost believable and they were going to let it slide. This time. "Does everyone have their supplies?" he for their nod. "Yosh."

"Matte, mina-san!" Team 7 and Tazuna turned to see a girl in her early teens running towards them, garbed in miko robes; dark blue hakamas, a dark blue kimono shirt with a thin white haori was placed over it, a wide banded black choker, white tabi socks, brown woven sandals and a brown rutsack. The long sleeves of her kimono flapped in the wind behind her as she clutched a beige envelope with both hands to her chest.

"Gomennasai, Kakashi-senpai." She stopped in front to catch her breath, long black hair had framed her face and shoulders down to her lower back. She gave Kakashi the envelope and pulled a white ribbon out of her pocket and tied her hair back in a low ponytail with it.

Kakashi read over the info on the slip of paper before nodding and placing it in his pouch. "Team 7, this is Munesanzun Akai. Akai, this is Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and our client, Tazuna the bridge builder." Kakashi said as he pointed them out when he said their names.

'Another rival for Sasuke-kun's love! I won't let her win! Cha!' Sakura thought as pumped her fist.

'Another weak girl that'll weigh me down. I need to get stronger so I can finally kill _Him _and resurrect my clan with a strong Kunoichi.' Sasuke thought as he imagined killing the man that ruined his life.

'She looks familiar. . .But from where?' Naruto thought as he scratched the back of his head and sweat dropped.

"Konnichiwa, mina-san!" She enthusiastically greeted as she gave a short bow to them, her brown eyes sparkled with mischief. "Why is she here Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, trying not to sound too rude.

"Akai-chan will be joining us on our mission as an overseer and in the event of combat, as a medic." Kakashi finished, ignoring the pointed look Akai shot him, and the trip to wave began.

~*~

"Ano, Munesanzun-san?" Sakura started. "Call me Akai-san, Haruno-san." Akai stated as they walked side by side on Tazuna's right side, with Naruto in front Sasuke on the left and Kakashi bringing up the rear, they formed a diamond formulation around him.

"Akai-san, what do you do? If don't mind me asking." she gave the taller girl her full attention. "I don't mind. I'm work in a temple, the homeless shelter and the hospital." She replied and played with the him of her left kimono sleeve, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"If you do all this great stuff, then why did you leave?" Naruto asked his hands behind his head, Sasuke was listening in on the conversation. "Hokage-sama thought I needed a break away from the hassle of the village." She replied, the blush on her cheeks darkened.

"You don't have to be so modest, Akai-chan." Kakashi chimed from behind his book. Akai tensed and rounded on him, "Don't call me that, you letcher!" her long sleeved covered hands flew to her mouth as her face turned a flaming red. "I'm so sorry, Kakashi-senpai." She squeaked out from behind her hands.

~*~

After an embarrassing and awkward pause team 7 plus two continued on their way with Sakura asking many questions about the other shinobi and their countries. As they passed a puddle two ninjas jump out of it and wrapped Kakashi in between the chains that connected to their gauntlets and ripped him to shreds.

Everyone looked on horrified and Sakura gave a scream as blood splattered everywhere, "Second one." They said as they appeared behind Naruto and charged. Sasuke, thinking quickly, threw a shrunken and kunai at the chain and pined it to a tree and landed on their gauntlets and kicked them both in the face, sending their heads reeling back.

Sakura stood in front of Tazuna with a kunai in her hands, protecting him as best as she could. They disconnected the chain and one kicked Sasuke into Naruto, sending both crashing a few feet back, while the other charged at the remaining three. Sasuke got to his feet as fast as he could and tried to intercept the Nukenin, the thoughts of 'I'm not going to make it!' filled his head as he tried to make his body go faster.

**TBC**

**Soul:** Ketsuekigan means Blood eye. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Chapter two is next. Read and Review. Ja-Ne ^ , ~ from: Soul-Girl!


	2. Chapter 2

**Soul:** This is a remake of Rineheart of Konoha, I'm doing it all over and I'm changing the name to Blood and the setting is on the way to wave, right before they meet Zabuza and Haku, they meet the Oni brothers.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

Jutsu's: "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**."

Kekkei Genkai's: "**Byakugan**, **Ketsuekigan**."

Thoughts: 'Oh no!'

Talking: "Run for it!"

Inner beings (Inner Sakura and others): _"Shut up!"_

Page break: ~*~

**Blood**

**By**

**Soul-Girl**

**Chapter Two**

Everyone looked on horrified and Sakura gave a scream as blood splattered everywhere, "Second one." They said as they appeared behind Naruto and charged. Sasuke, thinking quickly, threw a shrunken and kunai at the chain and pined it to a tree and landed on their gauntlets and kicked them both in the face, sending their heads reeling back.

Sakura stood in front of Tazuna with a kunai in her hands, protecting him as best as she could. They disconnected the chain and one kicked Sasuke into Naruto, sending both crashing a few feet back, while the other charged at the remaining three. Sasuke got to his feet as fast as he could and tried to intercept the Nukenin, the thoughts of 'I'm not going to make it!' filled his head as he tried to make his body go faster.

Something collided with their bodies as they were brought to ground and Sakura felt something warm and wet splatter a cross her face; she looked up to see Akai standing over them, the claws of the gauntlet half way in her left shoulder, her left hand holding back the gauntlet keeping it from ripping through the rest of her body.

Her other hand dropped to her side and a kunai dropped into her hand and she brought in up to slash at the Nukenin. He jumped back and went to charge again when he was caught in clothesline by Kakashi.

Naruto looked back to where Kakashi had been shred, only to see a pile of logs. 'Kakashi-sensei used Kawarimi no Jutsu!' Naruto thought amazed as looked back to his teacher. Kakashi held both Nukenins under his arms.

Kakashi turned to Naruto and Akai. "I'm sorry Naruto and Akai, for not helping right away. I got you both hurt." He focused mainly on Naruto now. "I didn't think you wouldn't be able to move." He said as he began to walk over to Tazuna with the two Nukenin still under his arms.

Tazuna let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, 'I'm saved. . .' he thought as relief filled him.

"Anyway, Sasuke and Akai good job you too Sakura." Kakashi congratulated the three ninjas. 'I. . .couldn't do anything. But Sasuke was able to in his first real battle. . .He wasn't afraid at all? Are saying he helped me with that clam face without soiling his clothes at all?' Naruto was having an internal battle with himself as he tried to cope with what just happened.

"Oi!" Naruto snapped out of his thoughts to hear Sasuke calling him. "Are you hurt. . .Mr. Scaredy Cat?" Sasuke smirked as Naruto bristled the nickname. "Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto!" he tensed as Kakashi yelled at him. "There's poison on these guy's nails. We need to take out the poison right away."

"What?" Naruto looked down at his hand.

"We have to open your wound and leech out the poisoned blood. Don't move that much, or the poison will spread through out your body. By the way, Tazuna-san. . ."

Tazuna jumped "W-What is it?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you." Kakashi stated and had Tazuna follow him.

'If Kakashi-sensei says there's poison on their nail and he warned Naruto, why didn't tell Akai-san to be careful too?' Sasuke questioned himself.

"A-A-Akai-san. . .why?" Sakura stuttered out as sat down in front of the taller girl. "You would have died if I didn't." Akai said as dug through her rutsack with her good arm, not looking at Sakura. Pulling out a small white cloth and a small green spray bottle, she sprayed some kind of liquid on the cloth and turned to Sakura, "Could you please lean forward a little, Haruno-san?"

"H-Hai." She replied and was about to wipe her face. "Stop." Akai said and Sakura froze and watch as Akai brought the cloth up and started to clean her face of the blood. When she was done she placed the cloth in a plastic baggy and put it in her rutsack.

"What was that?" Sakura asked. Looking back to the pink haired girl, Akai looked her directly in the eye, "It a type of cleaning solution for the skin." She replied.

"Doesn't you wound need to be leeched out like Naruto's?" Sasuke asked, coming to stand next the two girls. "No." was all she said.

"But you'll die if you don't get the poison out!" Sakura seemed frantic as she grabbed the older girl's uninjured arm. "I just need to have it cleaned, that's all." She replied slowly she pulled her arm out of Sakura's grasps and stood to moved away from them and stand by herself.

~*~

After attempt to interrogate the Nukenins, Kakashi had tied the Nukenins to a tree and came back to get Akai. After many scream later the two came back; Akai was carrying white small bottle. Kakashi turned to his team, "These guys are the Oni Brothers, Chuunin-class ninja from the Hidden Village of Mist. They are ninja known to keep fighting no matter the cost."

"But Sensei, how did you know that were there?" Sakura questioned. "It's sunny and it hasn't rained all week." He chirped. "Then why did you let the kids fight if you knew that?" Tazuna asked scowling at Kakashi.

"If I was up to it, I could have killed these two in the blink of an eye. But. . .I needed to know who the target for these two was." Kakashi said looking out of the corner of his eye at Tazuna as he flinched. "What do you mean?" Tazuna's voice cracked slightly.

"In other words, you were being targeted, or somebody from our ninja group? We have not heard anything about you being targeted by ninja. Your request was to protect you from armed groups like gangs and robbers. This is a mission that's above a B-rank. Our job was to support and guard you until you completed the bridge. If ninja are our enemy, this would have been an expensive B-rank. It looks like you have your reasons, but it only troubles us if you lie in you request details. This wasn't part of the mission."

"This mission is out of league. Let's quit!" Sakura said, shrugging her shoulders. "We need anesthesia to take the poison blood out of Naruto and Akai-san, too." She looked to the injured ninja and priestess. "We need to go back to the village and see a doctor!" Sakura looked back to Kakashi and waited for his approval.

"This sure is a burden. Let's go back to the village to cure Naruto." Again, everyone noticed that he didn't mention Akai. Naruto bristled and began to growl; Kakashi looked back to Naruto as he pulled out a kunai and drove it straight through the back of his hand. Sakura and Tazuna gasped in horror as Sasuke, Kakashi and Akai looked shocked.

'Why am I so different. . .Why am I always. . .Damn it!' Naruto started to have conflicting thoughts. "Naruto, what are you doing?!" Sakura shouted at him, he didn't hear her as he started to have flash backs of his younger years; training in his apartment.

'I should be stronger. . .I've accomplished lots of missions and I've practiced techniques every day. . .I'm never going to do something that will require someone to help me. I'm never going to be frightened and try to back out of things. I'm not going to lose to Sasuke. I vow that this pain in my left hand. I'm going to protect the old man with this kunai!' He turned back to his team with a smirk on his face.

"The mission is still on." Naruto finished as he gave a strained chuckle. "Naruto, it's nice that you took out the poison blood so spiritedly. . .But you're going to die for blood loss if any more comes out." Kakashi said with a bored look on his as he stared Naruto.

There was a long pause before as Naruto began to sweat and shake. "It's not good if you don't stop it right away. Seriously." Kakashi chirped as he stood behind him. Naruto started to flail wildly about. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" He scared still failing. "I can't die like this!"

"Show me your hand." Kakashi order, crouching down in front of Naruto. Naruto stuck his arm out for Kakashi to see, "No! Help!"

"Naruto, you have a self-abusing personality. That's called masochism, you know." Sakura said, ignoring his pleas of help.

Kakashi's eye widened as he noticed Naruto's wound get smaller, 'His wound is already starting to heal.' Kakashi concluded.

Naruto interrupted his train of thoughts. "Ano sa, ano sa. . ."

"Hmm?" Kakashi hummed.

"Am I. . .okay? You have a serious look on your face." Naruto asked, still shaking. "Maa. . .you should be okay." Kakashi said pulling out a roll of bandages from his pack and started to wrap Naruto's hand. 'It must be the Kyuubi's power.'

"Kakashi-sensei?" he turn to Sakura after he was done wrapping Naruto's hand. "What about Akai-san?" she asked as all eyes turned back to the dark haired girl. Akai had move farther away and sat with her back to them as she pulled her top down and began to clean around her wound.

"What are you doing?!" Sakura shouted as her face turned a tomato red as did everyone else, but Kakashi's. "What does it look like I'm doing?" She looked over her shoulder with a scowled before turning back to the task at hand.

"What's that on your back?" Naruto asked and everyone seem to notice this to. On her back were three blades going across each other, starting three inches under her shoulder blades to her lower back, the blades pointed downwards.

On her back were three Eastern black braided blades, a katana, a wakizashi and a tanto. On the right was the wakizashi, on the left was the katana and in the middle was the tanto.

There was small diamond cuts in the fabric of the handle showing a white gold handle with small gold fan accents going up to the hilt, a rectangle a gold and white gold hand guard, the sheaths were blood red with a small black cloth tied in center of each blade and at the end of the sheaths were a thin band of gold with dragons going around them. They almost seemed like real blades.

"Something I inherited from my mother before she died." Was all she said as she continued wipe and clean her wounds No one seemed to want ask any more questions after that.

"Kakashi-senpai." Akai called, Kakashi perked up at his name. "Can you give me a hand?" she asked, gesturing with her good arm, to the blood on the back of her shoulder. With a nod he proceeded to clean the blood off her shoulder.

When they were done she went through a couple of hand sights before her hand gave off a bright acid green glow, holding her hand over the wound it began closing up.

Kakashi moved to help her stand up and Akai packed up her medical supplies. She remove her torn and bloody haori and kimono top, revealing a sky blue tank top underneath and tossed the soiled clothes to the ground, with a spark of fire, set them a flame.

"How did you do that?" Sasuke demanded, Akai looked at him with a blank face before replying, "I have the ability to manipulate fire to my will." Was all Akai said, making Sasuke silently fume at her lack of clarification. He was getting ready to ask (order) her to teach him when Kakashi stepped in.

"Well, let's walk a little longer then we'll setup camp." Kakashi said and pulled out his orange adult novel and started to let out perverted giggles as he started to walk off, his team plus two followed behind him, all absorbed in their thoughts.

~*~

Some where far, deep in the dark forest; a meeting was taking place in some kind of tree house. "Failed?!" a voice roared. "I spent a lot of money to hire all of you because I heard you all were skilled ninja!" shouted a shout pudgy man with a mane of orange hair; he wore sunglasses and a black business suit with a yellow shirt and purple tie. The pudgy man's name was Gatou.

A man with dark hair, eyes and no eyebrows; had a darkish pale skin, bandages around his lower face and neck; sat on a couch with an irked look on his face.

He wasn't wearing shirt, a holster strapped across his torso, blue pinstripe ninja pants, black ninja sandals, a tilted Mist hitai-ate with a slash through it on his forehead, cowhide arm and leg warmers and a sword longer than his body completed the look.

"Stop complaining." he said as he lifted the sword with one arm and pointed it at the stout man's throat, making him flinch. "I'll use my Kubikiri Houcho to kill that guy."

"A-Are you really sure you guys will be okay?" Gatou shuddered slightly, "It looks like the enemy has hired good ninja. . .and since the Oni Brothers failed in the assassination, they'll be more cautious, so it won't be easy. . ."

"Who do you think I' am?" the bandage man asked, interrupting Gatou. "I, Momochi Zabuza, was called the Demon of the Hidden Village of Mist."

**TBC**

**Soul:** That's the end of it; I'll start the next chapter soon, so give a little while. Have a happy and safe New Years, everyone! Read and Review. Ja-Ne from: ^, ~ Soul-Girl!


	3. Soul's Note To The Readers:

**Soul:** I want everyone to know that I'll be taking a slight break so I can update my main three stories: **Blood**, **Golden Chains** and **Desperate Souls**. So, have a happy and safe New Years, everyone! Read and Review the stories. Ja-Ne from: ^, ~ Soul-Girl!


End file.
